


Fugitives

by fandom Heroes NBC 2020 (fandomHeroesNBC), Дримери (Dreammic)



Series: FK 2020: Heroes NBC Челлендж [2]
Category: Heroes (TV 2006)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHeroesNBC/pseuds/fandom%20Heroes%20NBC%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreammic/pseuds/%D0%94%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%BC%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B8
Summary: Фанмикс по мотивам 4-го тома, где героям приходится бежать и прятаться, сражаться друг с другом и проигрывать.
Series: FK 2020: Heroes NBC Челлендж [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865152
Kudos: 1
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Fugitives

Список трэков:  
01\. Placebo - Battles for the Sun  
02\. Dead Poet Society - Sound and Silence  
03\. Kaiser Chiefs - On the Run  
04\. 10 Years - The Unknown  
05\. Keane - A Bad Dream  
06\. The Hunna - Dare  
07\. City and Colour - Murderer  
08\. Air Traffic - No More Running Away  
09\. My Chemical Romance - The Light Behind Your Eyes  
10\. The Beta Machine - The End  
11\. Arcane Roots - Curtains


End file.
